


Conmiserating and Flirting at the Nightshift

by Not_The_Gods_Favorite



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Eating, Eventual Relationships, Flirting, Late Night Conversations, M/M, McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Not_The_Gods_Favorite





	Conmiserating and Flirting at the Nightshift

Virgil sat on the counter, feet dangling as he waited for some costumer to walk in or make a call. This is what sucked of the night shift, it was slow as fuck but at least it wasn’t crowded like in any other shift and he would take slow any day if that mean avoiding tons of people.

His manager left him alone as soon as the clock hit midnight, leaving him on his own for 5 hours until his shift ended at 5am. Virgil didn’t mind. He preferred to be unsupervised that with someone breathing up his neck all the time.

It was 3am, very dark outside and only a few cars passed by, headlights cutting through the darkness of the night. He typed on his phone, scrolling into his tumblr feed, when the door opened and a guy with sunglasses stumbled in.

Virgil hopped down of the counter and put on his best polite smile.

“Welcome to McDonalds, how can I help you tonight?”

But the guy ignored him, picking one of the flayers with menus and walking to a table, flopping down and slowly scanning the paper.

The boy with purple hair sighed, and turned to check that the fries were still hot.

A cough caught his attention and he turned to see the guy standing.

“Hey um… a big Mac, large fries and a Pepsi” he smirked, sunglasses pushed back, so tired chocolate eyes greeted Virgil.

He nodded, making the receipt and giving him his change before starting to get what the guy –Remy- had asked for.

The tray was ready soon and he gave it to him, expecting that the boy will move to the table that still had the menu, but to his surprise, he hoped into the counter, sitting by the tray and unwrapped the burger.

“So…” he leaned to read Virgil’s name tag “Virgil, what made you pick the lonesome night shift?”

Virgil shrugged “I don’t like people, so this time is perfect”

Remy snickered, sipping the soda.

“Wow, aren’t you scared of being here on your own?”

“Aren’t you scared of walking around at this time on your own?” he answered

“Touché” he laughs again “thing is I took a car over here… well, I- I don’t even know why I’m telling you this but… I was going home with someone and well… he turned out to be a bigger idiot that I had expected so I ditched him on a red light and walked here” he shrugs; suddenly shy as he bit his burger

“Nah man, that great, first thing over everything is self respect and love, doing that shows you’ve both” Virgil smiled encouragingly and turned to serve some fries to himself, making a note of paying it soon.

Remy smiles back “Thanks… I’m not usually picky… but that because the people that come near me are often nice, yeah some are a bit of an asshole, but on the charming side, y’know?” he pauses sighing “this time he wasn’t nice so I ditched him… man, I really was looking for some fun tonight but I guess I guess food will have to do”

Virgil laughs softly “food is always a good choice if you ask me”

Remy joins the laughs, covering his mouth and sipping more of his soda.

“You’re funny” he bites his burger.

The boy with purple locks shakes his head “that’s a lie, I’m not fun…  _I’m the fun_ ”

Now Remy is laughing again, head thrown back.

“Okay yes, I have to agree… now Mr. Fun would you accept my number?”

Virgil stops dead on his tracks, looking at Remy with a somehow confused frown.

“Don’t gimme that look, you’re attractive and fun, and I’m sure you’re also an amazing person, so I’d like to see you outside of this…”

Virgil searches his pockets for a pen and takes the receipt from Remy’s fingers scribbling down his number.

The guy with sunglasses smiles at him warmly “thank you, pretty boy”

Virgil snorts at that comment but doesn’t say anything about it.

They talk for a while more, before Remy hops off the counter, pecking Virgil’s cheek and leaving the building with a wave.


End file.
